


Idiots

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Avery Parker is Peter's cousin, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy plans on murdering both Robbie and Avery by the night’s end





	Idiots

Daisy plans on murdering both Robbie and Avery by the night’s end. No, not plans, planned. She has planned their murder. In her brilliant way, she proposes to murder one and blame it on the other but have them ‘accidentally’ die so no suspicion will be thrown on her. It was a great and brilliant plan, one that she could get away with to. Sadly, Coulson’s ‘no murder, yes that means you, Avery, Bobbi and Robbie’ rule has ruled that out.

_ Fuck SHIELD. _

Daisy got to the station and nodded to Dinah who was too busy laughing to say anything. If the roles were reversed, she too would be laughing. But alas, it was her asshole boyfriend and his best friend in the cells.

_ Fuck you Robbie. _

Daisy headed to the cells and just looked at the pair. Clothes torn, blood covered knuckles, they looked like a wreck. Daisy shook her head at them both.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Daisy.”

_ Fuck you Avery. _

“Hey chica.”

_ Again, fuck you Robbie. _

“Idiots.”

She sighed, waving to the officer in charge of them for the night.

“Here to collect?”

She thought about it for a moment.

“Is it too late to say ‘sorry officer, I have never seen these two before’?”

The officer laughed, already unlocking the cell door.

“Given they both know you by name and I caught you and Robbie making out like teenagers in a back alleyway last week, I would say it’s a little too late.”

Daisy blushed, Avery laughed and Robbie threw her a wink.

“Unfortunate.”

Daisy looked at the pair, now standing on the free side of the cell and shook her head once more.

“Idiots.”

She signed for them to follow her, ignoring Dinah’s laughter that followed them out of the station. She pointed to the back of the car.

“Both of you, no front seats tonight.”

Robbie pouted before Avery dragged him into the back.

Daisy drove them away from the station, keeping a check on the two in the back as she drove to headquarters. A small smile donned her mouth as she watched them both slowly drift to sleep.

Pulling up near the secret entrance, she thought of being the better person and leaving them to sleep. Upon remembering that they were the reason she missed the last episode of Bake Off, she shattered the windows that cause Robbie to wake up with alarm written across his face and Avery to scream.

“We’re home, assholes.” 


End file.
